Czołówka
Pierwszy raz słowa z czołówki usłyszeliśmy w odcinku "Kolejka", który był odcinkiem rozpoczynającym serię. Od tego czasu czołówka rozpoczyna każdy odcinek, z wyjątkiem dwóch: "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba" oraz "Lato to wrażeń moc". Oryginalna, amerykańska czołówka to pierwsza zwrotka z piosenki "Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day" zespołu Bowling for Soup. Tekst Wersja ostateczna Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej tę chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da nim będzie się do szkoły iść, więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Usunięte fragmenty * W dosłownym tłumaczeniu "Siostrze wymyślać od kóz" można by przetłumaczyć jako "Doprowadzać siostrę do szaleństwa". W wersji pierwotnej Fineasz w tym miejscu mówił: "To nie będzie długa droga...". Ostatecznie jednak autorzy zdecydowali, że będzie dużo grzeczniejszym chłopcem i usunęli to ironiczne podsumowanie. * We fragmencie "Szympansa szamponem ochlapać", Fineasz dodawał: "Nie próbujcie tego w domu!" Today is Gonna Be a Great Day There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, 'Til school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe: Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesn't exist, Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain, Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever,) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Crossing the tundra or building a rollercoaster, Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars! (Oh, man) This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's put our heads together and design a master plan, We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire, And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel, here we go! (This is Ferb-tastic!) This could possibly be the best day ever, (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, (Seriously, this is gonna be great.) This could possibly be the best day ever! (Today is gonna be a great day!) This could possibly be the best day ever! Today is gonna be a great day! Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba Gdy zaczyna się zima, zbliżają się święta i śniegu wokoło jest tyle, znów pojawia się problem, bo trzeba pamiętać by najlepiej przeżyć te chwile. Fineasz: Ach, dziś Wigilia. To był świetny pomysł żeby wrócić z powrotem do łóżek. Oj, prawie zapomniałem - kaski. Gotowe? o to zaczynamy! Na przykład... Przerobić łóżka na podwójny bobslej, a potem jak najdalej skakać. Ulepić bałwana wielkiego jak góra lub yeti szamponem ochlapać. Śnieżkami rzucać się, co wielkie są na metr i trafiają dokładnie w cel. Odkrywać kolęd żar, pakować prezenty lub z podjazdu odgarniać śnieg! Fineasz:'' A to dopiero początek...'' Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da nim nowy rok nastanie znów. Więc z nami chodź, bo Fineasz oraz Ferb urządzą święta jak ze snów! Więc z nami chodź, bo Fineasz oraz Ferb urządzą święta jak ze snów! Ciekawostki * W drugim sezonie, czołówka ma nieco inną tonację niż w pierwszym. * Od drugiego sezonu Fineasz w pierwszej sekwencji (podczas zbliżenia) zaczyna się uśmiechać.